Mis crueles Imperfecciones
by Hiisae
Summary: May en un accidente se convirtio en minusvalida cuando iba a una cita con Drew, años despues el todavia sigue con ella apesar de sus imperfecciones y el la trata de cuidar.Punto de vista de May.One-shot


Hola…Pues me decidí a publicar mis Fics en Fanfiction, aclaro que están publicados también en "Foros Dz" y yo soy su respectivo creador "Marina Aqua", es un Contestshipping (Drew x May), espero que sea de su agrado, es un One-Shot x3

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

* * *

Mis crueles Imperfecciones

Me encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas, junto a un piano en una casa grande que se asemeja mucho a una mansión, tocando con un dedo la delgada madera de la pared. Podía sentir el calor de la mañana sobre mi además de escuchar a los Pidgey cantar junto al balcón y el piano, y aspirando el dulce olor de las flores de cerezo.

Estaba feliz, podía jurar que tenia mis mejillas sonrojadas, todos parecía casi perfecto… casi.

Con la excepción que de todo estaba oscuro, sin mencionar la silla de ruedas.

-Voy a tocar una melodía, May-Una voz suave se escucho detrás de mí mientras con fuerzas débiles le sonreí.

-Está bien, Drew- Mientras me voltee hacia él, abriendo y revelando mis ojos azules como el mar, a pesar de todo lo que veía era un tono negro… incluso con los ojos abiertos. El silencio reino en la habitación.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿No quieres que venga Dawn junto con su marido?, Ash esta mas que dispuesto a venir- Me dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mía, no lo soportaba, apreté mis manos mas a mi silla de ruedas.

Le di una sonrisa casi forzada.

-Está bien, Drew, Estoy segura de que Ash y Dawn quieren pasar tiempo los dos solos- Le mencione, el solo trago suavemente saliva.

-Pero estoy seguro de que también quieren pasar tiempo contigo, puedo invitar a Solidad y Harley o a Misty y Gary también- Me dijo cálidamente mientras se escuchaba chirriar mi silla de ruedas. La oscuridad parecía más clara ahora, seguro que me había llevado al balcón.

-Por favor, Drew, estoy muy bien-

Le oí dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, seguido por la rápida exhalación de aire que hace usualmente cuando esta va a sonreír.

-Está bien, cariño- Mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

Sonreí interiormente para mi misma, mientras alzaba mi rostro y sentía la suave brisa del viento, recordando como acabe haci, como mí sentido de la vista se había ido y mi par de piernas nunca más volvieron a funcionar.

(Flashback)

Me encontraba a orilla de la calle, viendo a lo lejos a alguien corriendo, mi novio, Drew, me saludaba con la mano mientras en la otra mano llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, sus mechones verdes se tambaleaban con la brisa del viento, le sonreí mientras cruce la calle con mucha precaución.

Pero no lo logre.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de miedo y desesperación, un auto venía a alta velocidad, segundos después sentí el impacto, dolor y después me desmaye.

Al despertar sentí el olor de las flores de cerezo y una mano muy cálida que apretaba la mía con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos buscando la fuente de las lágrimas, pero todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

-May, estás despierta- Me dijo una suave voz pero a la vez temblorosa.

Sentí pánico.

-Dr...Drew, ¿Dónde estás?- Dije muy asustada mirando a ambos lados, -¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?-

-May estoy aquí- Me contestó mientras sus brazos me abrazaban, de alguna forma me hacia sentir mejor, -¡Doctor!- Gritó, en unos segundos escuche una puerta abrirse.

-Drew… ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué es todo tan oscuro?... ¿Por qué no puedo ver tu cara?-Le dije susurrando con temor, de nuevo sentí que unas lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro.

-May… todo va a estar bien- A pesar de la dulzura de su voz, estaba temblando.

(Fin del Flashback)

Desde entonces había estado "encadenada" a estos problemas. El Médico me dijo que fue suerte que no perdí la memoria, pero si perdí mi sentido de la vista y la fuerza en mis piernas. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por mis ojos.

-Drew, ¿Podrías tocar una melodía?- Le pregunte en susurro, solo para que el escuchara.

-Claro- Me contesto mientras empezaba a escuchar una melodía, era un poco triste pero con un tono de alegría.

Mire hacia adelante, no puede evitarlo y empeze a llorar silenciosamente al ver la ecena, Drew sentado en la oscuridad.

Me trague las lágrimas.

Drew, mi marido, debe ser una decepción para su familia.

El heredero de la fortuna De la Rousse, una familia bella, inteligente y rica. El Casado con una minusválida. Yo soy inútil y débil para el, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me abandono cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su familia en casarse con una mujer mejor que yo?

No soy lo suficientemente buena para él, ni un poquito.

-Hey…Drew…- Le dije con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-¿Si, May?- Me preguntó en un tono ligero. Podía sentir su suave sonrisa. Desde que esto pasó ya no me hablaba con tanta arrogancia, aunque había momentos en que hacíamos nuestras típicas peleas.

-Eres… ¿Eres una decepción para tu familia?-

Para mi sorpresa, solo se limito a reír arrogantemente con un toque de diversión,-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tú podrías estar casado con alguien de mejor salud y clase más alta, alguien que pudiera satisfacer las expectativas de tu familia pero echaste todo a perder, aunque mi sueño sea estar contigo...-Mientras esta ultima frase la dije en susurro y mis lágrimas las dejaba caer, esas lágrimas que tenia guardadas todo este tiempo -¿Por qué sigues cuidando de mí?, ¿Por qué no me dejas mientras todavía se puede?

Levante mi mano y la coloque sobre su rostro a pesar de que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Saladas y húmedas. Él estaba llorando también.

-Nunca me había lamentado ni una sola vez, porque desde que te vi, entraste en mi vida, te convertiste en mi sueño, mi todo- Hablaba en un tono de confianza, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su barbilla.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunte conmovida y sollozando.

-Porque me duele ver dudas en ti misma- Me agarro mi mano suavemente–Y me duele verte llorar-

-¿Por qué?- No pude evitar abrazarlo, el solo me correspondió el abrazo.

-Has olvidado que Te amo…-

Yo abrí los ojos de golpe, mis lágrimas fluyeron más rápido. Después de todo este tiempo por fin me había dado cuenta, finalmente por primera vez, me había cegado por todas mis fallas y imperfecciones, el me amaba con todo su corazón.

_Drew había ignorado todas mis imperfecciones y me amaba por lo que soy._

Incluso con la pérdida de mi visión, en los más profundo estaba ciega. Muy ciega para no ver al hombre que me amaba tanto.

Hundí mí cabeza en su pecho, llorando en voz alta, agarrando la tela de su ropa entre mis dedos, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-_"Lo siento mucho Drew…por todas mis imperfecciones"-_


End file.
